deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
V.V. Argost
V.V. Argost is the main antagonist of The Secret Saturday and a minor villain in the Ben 10 series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gideon Gleeful VS V.V. Argost Possible Opponents * Deadpool (Marvel) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Ryuwon (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) History Originally a yeti in the Himalayas, Argost took on a human identity and used criminal underworld funding to establish his Weird World television program to find the cryptid Kur and use its power for his own ends. But after learning that Kur's spirit integrated into the preborn body of Zak Saturday, Argost extracted the Anti-Kur spirit from Zak's anti-matter counterpart Zak Monday and became its incarnation. But Argost's greed got the best of him as he absorbed most of the Kur spirit from Zak, resulting with him imploding from the opposing entities inside him. Despite his apparent death, enlisting the aid of Doctor Animo as an added precaution, Argost was revealed to have been in a state of anti-matter flux before he was restored three years later. While Argost was upset of being turned into a chimeric patch-work of various cryptids, retaining his Anti-Kur powers, he grew to love his new form and made a final revenge attempt on the Saturday family. Death Battle info Argost is a ruthless psychopath and master manipulator, tricking his enemies or formulating back-up plans. In his original form as a yeti, Argost possesses powerful claws and muscle power that allows to fight multiple opponents with little effort. He normally uses other cryptids in battle, like using neural parasites and Devonian Annelids. After gaining the power of the anti-Kur, Argost can dominate the will of any Cryptid to obey him without question. Following his resurrection as a mutant hybrid cryptid, Argost can use his Jersey Devil wings to fly and breathe fire through the Loch Ness Monster-like head on his right arm. Gear * Megatooth Shark Skin Cape: Created from the pelt of a Megatooth Shark, a creature three times larger than a Great White, the cape protects its wielder from bullets among other conventional attacks. * The Fang: A grappling-hook-like weapon originally belonging to Zak Monday. Pets * Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle: Bombardier Beetle-like creatures from Arizonia that release highly flammable chemicals from their abdomens. * Devonian Annelid: Prehistoric parasitic centipedes that suck the blood of prey, using a highly toxic fume that can easily kill or paralyze their victim. * Flesh-eating Black Flies: A deadly and poisonous swarm. * Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine: Though a marble-like seed, this blood-thirsty plant rapidly grow the moment it is tossed to the ground while rapidly constricting anything caught in its grasp. * Shamir: Worm-like substance that can dissolve anything like disintegrate stone, iron, and diamond. *Mongolian Death Worm Venom *Neural Parasite *Jinshin-Mushi *Underwater flies * Bird eating spider of Per Feats * Managed to conceal his identity until he achieved his goal. Flaws * Before acquiring the Anti-Kur spirit, Argost would have been affected by the Kur spirit like any other Cryptid. Gallery War_of_the_Cryptids_002.png|Unmasked TGIS_(522).png|Cryptid Hybrid form in Ben 10 Omniverse Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Monster Category:The Secret Saturdays Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Science